


Leave Carlos

by Ravenheart1999



Series: Dead Carlos [1]
Category: 35mm: A Musical Exhibition - Oliver & Murphy, Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Greek gods, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In Memory Of Cameron Boyce, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Songfic but different, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenheart1999/pseuds/Ravenheart1999
Summary: A songfic as tribute of Cameron Boyce. We take a look into Carlos's life on the Isle up to his escape and then look at his last moments on Earth. I know, bad summary, but I don't want to say too much. The song is Leave Luanne. Here is the URL if you want to listen to it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zON-Ca6NeE
Series: Dead Carlos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819882
Kudos: 1





	Leave Carlos

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is the song lyrics  
> Bold and Italics are the edits I made to fit

**_Carlos_ ** ’ _ s fat lip is drying. _ Cruella ring is as cruel as her. It caught him good a couple of different times. If you didn’t look close enough you would have thought his lips were naturally red instead of stained with blood. 

_ The  _ **_bitch’s frying bacon_ ** _.  _ Or something that used to be bacon. It’s more like strips of ash than bacon. It doesn’t help that there seems to be something growing on them.

_ The shiner on  _ **_his_ ** _ eye's gone bust and bleeding.  _ He can’t seem to get it to stop. Maybe she caught more than the skin. It’s hard to tell.

**_She_ ** _ shouts, " _ **_Boy_ ** _ , set the table!" But _ **_she_ ** _ knows _ **_he_ ** _ ain't able.  _ **_His_ ** _ arm's done broke, hung limp like yolk.  _ He tries his best to get up, but is unable. When he doesn’t come immediately, she comes into the living room and sees him struggling to stand. Seeing this, a smile, so cruel Satan would be proud, crawls on her garnet red lips. “Are you really so pathetic that you don’t know how to stand?”

A ghastly laugh leaves her lungs with such force that anybody in the marketplace could hear. When her horrid giggles finally stops, she looks to her  slave son to see he still isn’t standing. Like a switch she does a complete 180. She starts screaming at him. Most of it came out as a spray of spit instead of eligible words. The only sentence that came out clearly was “if you can do anything right, then maybe you need to spend some time in the closet.”

So, there he was, sitting in the closet  _ And softly  _ **_he'_ ** _ s repeating… _

_ "Leave, _ **_Carlos_ ** _. Why don't you march out that door?  _ **_Isle boy, she_ ** _ ain't no good to you. Leave,  _ **_Carlos_ ** _.  _ **_Auradon_ ** _ wants war, But it's you dying on her  _ **_golden_ ** _ plains." And yet, loyal  _ **_Carlos_ ** _ remains. _

_ Ever since  _ **_she got sent to the isle_ ** _ ,  _ **_Her_ ** _ sanity's just made off.  _ Well, what was left of her sanity.  _ No,  _ **_she_ ** _ was never nice, but now  _ **_she_ ** _ 's cruel. _

**_She_ ** _ rapes  _ **_him_ ** _. _

“Boy, you have a guest.” She hollers to me. It is sickenly sweet, which is never a good sign. A guest is an even worse sign because any one that comes to Hell Hall asking for Carlos was never a friend. He starts to panic, trying to form an escape, but his ankle was so twisted that he could barely walk, much less run. Before he could even finish thinking of a plan a set of hands rap around his waist and a deep, gravely voice whispers into his ear, “are you ready to play? I know that ruby ring will be worth it.”

_ and  _ **_she_ ** _ beats  _ **_him_ ** _ , _

He was in for it this time. Cruella had gone to the spa this week. Before she left, she gave Carlos a list that was the isle wide. Of course he didn’t finish it in time, but he also never got to the barge this week, meaning nothing new for Cruella to be distracted by, and Harry (the son of Cuella’s henchmen Horace) had purposefully spilled coffee (if that’s what you could call it) on Cruella’s favorite seat, staining it permanently. Now, he can guarantee he is as sure as dead.

The Panther De Ville can be heard pulling in front of the house. Carlos is shaking so bad that he is finding it too difficult to get to his tree house. He managed to get up the stairs when the front door opened. Nothing can be heard at first, but Carlos knew better and moved as fast as he could to the window that leads out to the tree house. Right when he got to the window was when the screaming started. He managed to get it open with the help of the adrenaline course through him. He could hear her stopping up the stairs like a charging bull when he climbed out onto the tree limb leading to his escape. He only managed to get a few steps in before Cruella got to the window. She knew she could reach him, so she grabbed the branch and started shaking it as hard as she could. Normal it wouldn’t have done much, but Carlos’s shaking legs work against him this time. He falls to the hard ground a story down, landing on a rock that was sharp enough to pierce the flesh on the back of his exposed knee. The ankle on his other leg was guaranteed to be twisted at the least and his left wrist was broken from landing on it. Blood was slowly pooling under his head, but it wasn’t fast enough to kill him.  as much as he wished it would. Cruella ran down the stairs and picked up her  punching bag son, dragging him inside.

For the rest of the night, the neighbors had heard the symphony of horror being produced from Hell Hall. After that, nobody had seen Carlos for a month. When he did he had a few new scars, a dozen cigarette burns, and skinnier than before (which many didn’t know was possible). He even had a scar that looked like dog teeth, but none of them had ever seen the new CdV brand on his shoulder. At least, not yet.

**_He_ ** _ don't 'fess how  _ **_she_ ** _ treats  _ **_him_ ** _ ,  _ and he planned to keep it that way. For one person to know is perfect blackmail and, for more, a death sentence. This was between Cruella and him. No one else must know at all cost.

“What happened to your wrist?” Mal asked while eyeing Carlos’s wrist.

“Huh? Oh! Nothing much. Just a sprain.” Carlos replied, gland he didn’t reveal how nervous he truly was about that question.

“Bullshit! Don’t lie to me! Your wrist is so black and swollen that it looks like it will fall off your arm any second. Now. True.” Mal stated with a menacing glare to back up any unspoken threat.

“Really. Its nothing. I was trying to do a one handed handspring and landed on it wrong.” Mal scanned him, trying to detect a lie. Too bad for her that he has become one of the best liars their generation has seen. So, when she was satisfied, she turned around with a huff and started marching that way. Behind her, Carlos let out a quiet sigh of relief that Mal mistook as a sign of exasperation instead.

Carlos can not tell her or she’ll view it as weakness. She will never find out by asking him, because he will never speak a word of it to her. Carlos will never tell Mal because he wants her  to stay out of it to be safe.

“Ain’t that a shiner. What happened? Who did this? Was this Gaston Jr.? Gaston the Third? Just give me their name and their good as dead, because this punk as bitch needs to know better than touch what’s mine.” Jay can never know, because  he should mind his own business Carlos wants to deal with it by himself. Carlos will never tell Jay for both of their sakes.

“Hey, Carlos. What’s up with the headband? Is it a new accessory, because it is not your style.” Evie must never know. She is too  Auradon innocent for the Isle. She cares too much for others. She knows she isn’t a villain, so she would try to be the hero if she found out. Carlos will never tell Evie, because he  doesn’t need a hero wants to be his own hero. No! He wanted to be her hero. Carlos will never tell Evie for his own pride.

This was a secret between Cruella and him. A secret no one else must know. Not Mal. Not Jay.  Especially not Evie.

He once believed that if Cruella took her meds that she may stop someday _'Cause_ ** _an Auradon_** _verse says it won't get worse,_ ** _but_** **_he_** _won't be a fool._ He knows better than that. He knows Cruella will never take those meds. She loves the hallucinations too much. If she had to make a choice between him or them she would choose them. Her gods forsaken fur coats has a better chance at winning than her own son.

“GODS! Why do I stay?!” Carlos yells at himself mentally, but the horridly honest voice of his conscience decides to speak up.  _ "You won't never leave,  _ **_Carlos_ ** _ , 'Cause if you walk out that door  _ **_her car_ ** _ will be gunning for you. No, you won't leave,  _ **_Carlos_ ** _ , Or  _ **_she_ ** _ 'll give you 'What for?' You got heart where you should have had brains."  _ It’s right. For once, his heart was leading with his brain, that has prove to be of a much higher than normal intellect, trailing.

_ And so, loyal  _ **_Carlos_ ** _ remains. _

“What is that sound?” Evie asked. She looked out the window to see if she could get a glimpse at the being making the noise.

“It sounds like  _ someone's howling _ . Might just be that werewolf guy. What is his name again?” Grimhilde says while checking her appearance in a cracked mirror. Apparently she needs to look perfect when going to bed as well.

“Which one? Technically there are multiple under the loose definition for werewolf.” Evie stated while opening the window.

“Does it matter? They all seem to howl.” Grimhilde replied, rolling her eyes at her daughter’s antics.

“True, but this doesn’t sound like howling. Its more on the line  _ screams like sighing _ . Could that be a sound of a person releasing what is left of their _ battered breath _ ?” Evie questions while sticking her head out of the window.

“Dear, get your head back in the window. You’re going to ruin your hair. Plus, that sound is  _ grating _ on my ear.”

Evie doesn’t move immediately. Instead, she looks down the street towards the  _ growling  _ sound that could be heard with the window in the way. It is being admitted at the same time as the screams like a harmony that should never be played at a highschool dance. Though, for Evie, that wasn’t the most horrifying fact. No, the worst is where this tone of horror is coming from. Hell Hall.

Evie pulls her head in and closes the window at an agonizingly slow pace. She was moving so slowly that it got on her mother’s nerves. “Can you move any slower? You still need to get ready for bed. Remember. All princesses must look beautiful at all times because you never know when your prince will save you. Even when you’re asleep.”

Grimhilde never noticed that her daughter wasn’t listening (not like she hadn’t heard it a million times before), but just continued staring at the window.

As Evie climbed in bed, her thoughts started taking over. “Is that what he always meant by  _ never dying _ ? How long has this been happening? How have I never known? I’ve lived down the street from him his entire life. Yes, I may have been banished for a while, but I should have known. I could have done something before now like getting him away from there or, at the least, soothed his injuries.

Did I already know subconsciously? Is that why I become his friend? No! It can’t be! Then, why didn’t I notice? Better yet, why didn’t he tell me? I thought we were best friends. Maybe he doesn’t see it that way.... Or maybe he did. Maybe he thought I already knew. Maybe he never told me to keep me safe. I don’t know! What I do know is that thinking about ‘what if’ will not change it now. I need to start by forming a plan. He should be suffering from  _ a fate worse than death. _ ” She had fallen asleep with a look of determination in her eyes.

_ But months of such conditions _ has **_turned_ ** _ laymen to logicians _ .

“Okay. Let’s go over what we know. Auradon has so graciously (NOTE THE SARCASM) allowed us to be released from this shithole and that our transport will be here tomorrow.” Mal stated to start the impromptu meeting. Jay and Evie were the only other ones there at the moment. Carlos had been dragged to Hell Hall after the announcement was made. “We all, obviously, know that mother wants the wand and that we need to make our parents proud. Did I leave anything out?”

“How about the fact that The Devil Woman™® won’t let Carlos out of her clutches.” Jay identifies.

“True, but we already had plan forming. Auradon had just given us the missing piece.” Mal Said with an evil grin forming on her lips.

_ And tonight the  _ **_bitch_ ** _ 's sleeping like a log.  _ Jay wandered around the back of Hell Hall undetected until he found an opening. He managed to sneak in and check that the cost was clear. He then signalled for Evie to come to his location. He helped her in through the window. They crept around the house until Evie spotted the vividly familiar coat closet that Mal had once trapped her in. She pointed it to Jay who gave her a nod. He quietly crept up to the door and started picking the lock. He slowly opened the door once he managed to get it unlocked.

“Jay?” Carlos whispered in surprise. Jay hushed him while he came out. He spotted Evie as soon as he was out. She waved him over to her position next to the kitchen door. When he didn’t immediately move, Jay gave him a little push towards her as he followed suit. Evie and Carlos crept through the kitchen to the dining room, when Jay stopped to quietly rummage through the draws.  _ So  _ **_he_ ** _ plucks the kitchen cleaver  _ and quietly ran to the window they snuck into. The other two were just outside of it as Evie told Carlos the plan. Jay made a run for the fence where Mal sat on top. He handed her the cleaver. She took it into her grip and spun to the other side and jumped down. She  _ creeps up toward his roped-up lab _ **_retrievers_ ** _.  _ Jay runs to the front of the house and down the street to Castle Across the Way. He climbs onto the statue of Grimhilde on the front lawn. Evie has told Carlos the entire plan. He did not look pleased, but he had gotten into position anyways because staying was way worse than not. In that time Mal had managed to sneak up to the dogs  _ And she cuts the rope. _

_ And hope on hope,  _ the dogs start barking like crazy as they run out of the yard and down the street.  **_Jay_ ** _ starts to shout," _ **_Gaston’s_ ** _ dogs got out!"  _ He made sure she could hear him and it worked. Cruella was up and out the door with a knife in hand. She has been waiting for this moment in so long that it wasn’t hard for her to immediately take chase. She has wanted those dogs furs since their parents were alive. Not long after did Gaston follow to stop her and get them.

**_He_ ** _ 's got  _ **_his_ ** _ chance. With no back glance  _ **_he_ ** _ runs out to the  _ **_docks_ ** with Evie right behind. The rest of the gang had caught up in no time. All could hear them  _ screaming. _ They were all _ screaming: "Leave,  _ **_Carlos_ ** _!" _

_ "Leave,  _ **_Carlos_ ** _. You've got a life left to live in a  _ **_school across the bay_ ** _! Leave,  _ **_Carlos_ ** _. You won't forget nor forgive!" And  _ **_he_ ** _ don't feel the stings, the rips, and scrapes  _ from the beating from the night before.  _ As finally  _ **_Carlos_ ** _ escapes. _

All these memories come flooding back to him as he goes through it once more. He is being chased through the woods at the age of 21. Jasper, Horace, and Harry right on his tail. They plan on taking him back to his mother, but he wasn’t going to let that happen. He was a free, adult man. Auradon law even states that he has been independent from adult custody. He has his own apartment (with Jay and Evie) and is going to school. He doesn’t have to have any interaction with her anymore, but Cruella disagrees. So she has sent henchmen. Jace is not in sight, but Harry is and that is enough. Three against one is a guaranteed loss here in Auradon.

Carlos sees a bog up ahead and a plan forms in his plan. He jumps right in and starts swimming. He starts to think “ _ Swim,  _ **_Carlos_ ** _! Swim,  _ **_Carlos_ ** _! _ ”

After a bit, he realizes he only hears himself swimming.  _ And in the swamp of leeches,  _ Carlos makes his escape. If only he would have looked back to see the menacing smiles on ⅔ of chasing parties face.

_ Oh, as the  _ **_fairies_ ** _ preaches,  _ **_“_ ** _ as the light in the night holds _ **_”_ ** Carlos swims _ through the marsh and brushes _ .  _ As the blood inside  _ **_Carlos_ ** _ rushes  _ through his veins. He looks  _ left and right  _ to take in the beautiful scenery around him. He smiles knowing he will  _ hold on tight  _ to the memories of this place to show Evie later.

_ Until you reach the bank and you crawl onto the bank _ . He is breathing hard from the strain of all the exercise he was put through. He is shivering from the freezing water. There is a high chance of hypothermia if he does warm up soon. When he has enough air and the adrenaline starts to subside, a bubble of laughter starts to build up in his chest. He tried holding it back at first but little giggles kept bursting out until Carlos gave in and released it all.

That was  _ 'til  _ **_he_ ** _ feel a little yank on  _ **_his_ ** _ hair and, stricken, stare at the  _ **_bitch_ ** _ who beat you there. _

_ The  _ **_bitch_ ** _ lies in bed now, half-sad  _ **_her son_ ** _ is dead now.  _ Jasper reported that Auradon believed  **_he_ ** _ drowned  _ **_himself_ ** _ in a swamp in wild despair. _

“How can they be so idioitic?” She asks herself every night since.  **_She_ ** _ thinks  _ **_she_ ** _ used to love  _ **_him_ ** _ , but push it came to shove  _ **_him_ ** _. A  _ **_son_ ** _ disposed. A  _ **_son_ ** _ case closed.  _ Horace had informed her that it seems that there wasn’t taking care of his grave  _ and no one seems to care to grieve  _ **_Carlos_ ** _. _

She’s starting to realize there is _now no one's_ ** _at her call_** _,_ which means that none of her chores are being done and the ones that her henchmen do are always done wrong. She also realizes that anything that breaks isn’t being fixed like it used too. He used to make a fair amount of noise while fixing the appliances, _but_ ** _her house don’t seem quieter_** with him gone now.

Though winter is ending, it is still cold out. Hell Hall doesn’t have much insulation, but something strange is happening tonight  _ and in fact, it's hellish hot, and the air is dank and steaming. Yet  _ **_her_ ** _ body starts to shiver. When the window cracks a sliver and a fiery fog from the miry bog pours in the room in a sticky gloom. And there the  _ **_woman_ ** _ sees dead  _ **_Carlos_ ** _. _

**_She_ ** _ 's terrified, but  _ **_she_ ** _ keeps  _ **_her_ ** _ pride 'cause  _ **_she_ ** _ knows that  _ **_she_ ** _ ain't dreaming. _ This is not like any hallucination has ever had before.  _ And  _ **_she_ ** _ starts screaming, "Leave,  _ **_Carlos_ ** _. Hell sent you back here for more 'cause ain't no one ever loved you." _

_ But said  _ **_Carlos_ ** _ , "I've come to settle a score." And  _ **_he_ ** _ shows  _ **_her his_ ** _ feet are  _ **_caught in bear traps_ ** _. And loyal  _ **_Carlos_ ** _ remains. _ He grabs the coat laying across the chair next to him. The one that Baby is attached and he rips the dog off. He starts ripping the stuffed dog apart. Cruella starts screaming in horror.

_ And remains.  _ He magically grabs the CdV branding iron from downstairs and brings it back to her bedroom. Carlos brought it over his head and started bringing it back down on the vanity that held all of Cruella’s jewelry. He made sure to destroy every last gem and crystal in the debris. Cruella was on her knees crying.

_ And remains.  _ He then turned to her with the rod in hand. The end of the iron started turning a bright red. A cruel smile spreads on his face as he grabs her hand and pushes the burning iron into the flesh of her palm. She screams from the sheer pain of it all. Tears stream down her face as she wonders “How did he not just cry out in agony against this? How did he only release a cute little puppy whimper when facing this searing pain?” Carlos removes the rod, revealing the third degree CdV burn that will now scar her hand for the rest of her life.

_ And remains!  _ A gleam of insanity flashes through his eyes as the menacing smile grows alarmingly across his face while Cruella begins to stand. He looked at the rod and then back at her. He takes the rod and sweeps it at her legs. Her head bashed the corner of her bed. While she is down, Carlos raises the iron above his head, preparing to bring it down.

_ Someone's howling, screams like sighing with battered breath. Grating, growling, never dying. In a fate worse than death. _

Cruella managed to get out of her house, but not unscathed. Blood dripped from her nose. Her legs are covered in bruises and who knows where. Blue and red lights could be seen coming down the street. Someone must have called the cops from all the noise she was producing. After they found her, they realized that something was seriously wrong with her when all she would say was, 

**_“Carlos,_ **

**_He_ ** _ cries  _ **_his_ ** _ miserable wail _

_ So the  _ **_bitchs_ ** _ will never sleep again! _

_ No, no reprieve,  _ **_Carlos_ ** _ , _

**_He_ ** _ brings their souls down to  _ **_The Field of Punishment_ ** _ , _

_ A caution to the cruelest of  _ **_all_ ** _ : _

**_Hades_ ** _ loves  _ **_Carlos_ ** _! _

_ Praised be! _

_ Amen!” _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I know it wasn't the best. I'm open to criticism, but do not insult. There is a difference.


End file.
